


love story

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ACTUAL WORD VOMIT IM SORRY, Established Relationship, Fluff, I want to throw up, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally the fluffiest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: "We asked couples questions individually to get both sides of their story."





	love story

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=638ZHX2CA0g&t=428s) (it's too cute i cried.)
> 
> sorry for the unoriginal title. 
> 
> 99% dialogue and unbetaed !

_We asked couples questions individually to get both sides of their story._

 

“Hi I’m Baekhyun and we’ve been together for...about five years I think.”

 

“Hello I’m Chanyeol and we’ve been together for a little over five years.”

 

_What was your first impression?_

 

>>>>> Baekhyun’s side

 

“We went to highschool together so I had known him since freshmen year but we didn’t actually talk until our junior year. The first time I saw him was in gym class, I think.” Baekhyun stopped for a second to smile at his boyfriend nodding his head to the music he was listening to. “My first thought when I saw him was that he was really tall,” he chuckled, “And that he had really big ears. He was playing basketball and he was pretty good so I thought he was pretty cool but I never actually made an effort to talk to him.”

 

<<<< Chanyeol's side 

 

“I think the first time I saw him was in gym class of our freshmen year of high school. That was the first time I saw him but we never actually talked until sophomore year I think. He was always really nice and talkative- not in an annoying way or anything. A lot of people in our class liked him, I thought he was pretty funny but we just never got a chance to talk to each other.”

 

<<<<  Both sides  >>>>

 

“Did you say I was a dork?” Chanyeol asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

Baekhyun laughed, “No! I told them how I thought your ears were big.”

“You always tell me they’re one of your favorite parts about me!” the taller pouted.

“They are! I never said they weren’t, that was just the first thing I noticed about you,” Baekhyun said, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

“Fine, fine.”

 

_How did you get together?_

 

<<<<< Chanyeol's side 

 

“Well I actually started crushing on him first, like in sophomore year is when I started to like him. We didn’t have any classes together that year but we had mutual friends. My best friend, Sehun was friends with Baekhyun also and I was friends with _his_ bestfriend, Kyungsoo. So the four of us did hang out together a few times  and that was when I started thinking he was really cute.” Baekhyun was practically beaming at him, trying to read his lips and Chanyeol laughed as he slapped his knee and gave him a  big toothy grin in response.

“I didn’t have the guts to say anything to him until the end of next year because we weren’t all that close and I was never really good at talking to my crushes so it was basically just like a year of me stalking him at his work.” He bursted into laughter as he covered his face in embarrassment. Baekhyun looked at him with a confused smile and eventually started chuckling along at his boyfriend’s antics.

“I had found out he was working at this cafe near the school from a friend of ours so I would go there like as often as I could and I remember my best friend telling me how I creepy I was being and to just man up and ask him out already. I’m not even sure if Baek ever noticed how often I actually went because he wasn’t always the cashier when I went, sometimes he’d just be making coffee or serving people or something but I just liked to go and sit there and watch him,” he laughed lightly, “I know that sounds really creepy but yeah I was shy! He always looked so cute whenever he smiled at the customers, the corners of his eyes always wrinkled up and they looked like little crescents. He always looked so adorable and happy when he was talking to people. I’ll always remembered the fluttery feeling in stomach whenever I saw him.  I never told him about the whole stalking thing after we got together because it’s so embarrassing.”

“How we got together was that me and Sehun were waiting in line together and once it was our turn to order, Baek was like ‘Oh hey Chanyeol, you’ve become a regular here huh?’ and right when I was about to answer, Sehun suddenly says ‘Because he has a big crush on you!’ and ran out of the store. So I basically had to confess right there because what else could I do? But yeah thank god he liked me back or what would’ve been embarrassing.”

 

>>>>> Baekhyun’s side

 

“Well like I said before we didn’t start talking ‘til sophomore year and that was because our friends hung out with each other so we did too. I never really thought any of it, I never really saw him as more than friends to be honest I just thought he was a cool and funny guy. We only ever hung out when we were with our friends so we never hung out with just the two of us.” He smiled to himself as he tried to recall the next series of events.

“Toward the end of our junior year was when he actually confessed to me. I was working part time at a cafe near school and he came really often. I always noticed he was there on the days I worked, but would never say hi or anything unless I was the one taking his order or giving him his drink. I always wondered if he came like everyday or was it just a coincidence that he was there on the days I worked. Since he came so often I would always see him at the table in the corner either studying or writing something in his notebook- after we started dating he told me he liked to write songs but I didn’t know that at the time. That was when I started thinking how cute he was,” he grinned at his boyfriend sitting across from him, “He always looked really focused whenever he was writing on them and he would always this thing where he would lick his top lip when he was in the zone. I never initiated conversation with him but just seeing him every day made me start to develop a little crush on him. The story of how he confessed to me is actually really funny, I love telling people about it. I was taking his order one day and Sehun, his best friend, suddenly just said ‘He has a big crush on you’ and ran out and I was just standing there in shock and I could feel my face heating up!”

Baekhyun clapped his hands together loudly as he laughed. “My heart was beating so fast waiting for Chanyeol to say something cause I was just thinking ‘what if he was joking?’ and I just remembered feeling like I was going to throw up; but then, he looked at me and started stuttering- I thought it was the cutest thing ever- and told me he liked me and it took me a few seconds to process everything and then I told him I liked him back.”

  
  


_Who liked who more?_

 

<<<< Both sides >>>>

 

“I definitely think I liked him more.”

Baekhyun scoffed playfully, “How are you so sure?”

“I liked you since sophomore year! I definitely liked you more.” Chanyeol crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, nodding with confidence. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and tried hold back the smile threatening at the corners of his lips.

“Whatever.”

 

_Who said “I love you” first?_

 

>>>>> Baekhyun’s side

 

“I think I said it first...I think it was over a little a month after we started dating was when I first said it and I remembered him being really surprised when I did,” he chuckled.

 

<<<<< Chanyeol's side

 

“I’m...not even sure I think he said it first? I think I remembered being really shocked when he first said it because I always thought I liked him more so when he told me he loved me I was extremely happy.”

 

_What if you never met?_

 

>>>>> Baekhyun’s side

 

“Hmm...I mean a lot of things definitely would have changed. I wouldn’t have had all the experiences, all the memories I had with him. He’s my like my best friend so I can’t even imagine not having him in my life.”

 

<<<<< Chanyeol's side 

  
“I think...I wouldn’t have pursued music as far I did. I was always passionate about music, but it was never the safe path to go down. Baekhyun was the one person in my life that always supported me no matter what and encouraged me to follow my dreams- as cheesy as that sounds,” he laughed.

 

_Why are you in love?_

 

<<<<< Chanyeol's side 

 

“I’m in love with Baekhyun because...he’s just always been there for me,” he sighed as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Like I said, he was always the one person in my life that always supported me with anything I did or wanted to do. I had never gotten that much support from anyone before. My friends knew I loved music, but I don’t think they realized just how important it was to me but he did. He told me that he would be there with me no matter what happened in the future and I think that was when I realized just how much I loved him and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He’s always there to make me laugh and he’s always there when I’m not feeling good and literally can’t imagine ever losing him. He’s my bestfriend.”

 

>>>>> Baekhyun’s side

 

“Ahh this question is so hard to answer on the spot,” he chuckled.

“I love Chanyeol because he’s light of my life.” Baekhyun stopped to cover his face as he shyly laughed. “Ugh that sounds so cheesy, but it’s true. He’s just such a good and warm person. He’s really sweet and he’s just always nice and friendly to everyone and always makes me feel loved.”

He could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he spoke. “He has something about him that makes everyone around him just so happy all the time, his laugh is contagious, I swear. I know I probably never tell him enough but I love him a lot. I had never dated anyone that gave me unconditional love like that. My past relationships always ended so badly and I actually thought I was just going to stay single forever, which was dramatic but I just felt like I had really shit luck with guys. But Chanyeol was always there for me. There were times when I didn’t feel too good about myself and he’d always immediately comfort me and tell me how much he loved me.” He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend as he reached up to wipe away the tear about to fall. A warm, endearing smile appeared on the taller’s face as he watched his boyfriend speak. “I’m just really grateful I have someone like him in my life.”

 

_Why are you in love?_

 

<<<< Both sides >>>>

 

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol softly chuckled as he grabbed the shorter’s hands.

“Shut up, I’m not crying,” the other cutely sniffled.

Chanyeol laughed, rubbing soothing circles on the other’s hand with his thumb.

“I guess I’ll go first then,” he took a deep breath before going on, “I just said how you’re always there for me and how you’re the one person in my life that I know I can count on to be there no matter what happened. You’re my bestfriend and I could never lose you.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry even more!” Baekhyun shoved his face into the palm of his hands. The taller chuckled as he got up from his seat to wrap his arms around the shorter, Baekhyun buried his face into the taller’s chest, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I love you.”

The taller tilted his head down to press a chaste kiss on the other’s lips before breaking into his signature toothy smile.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the fluffiest fluff ive ever written and i wanna puke i usually hate super fluffy stuff but i felt so emo after watching that vid (i cried when the bf was saying why he loved his gf) i just wanted to get my feels out so yeah sorry if this was cringey lol its actual word vomit. i can't even believe i wrote this. sorry
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
